Jinnamuru Xunte
Andre |seen = |referenced = |season1 = |season2 = X }} A Jinnamuru Xunte (JEE-NOH-muh-roo sjun-TAI) is a fly-like Wesen that first appeared in . They hail from Kenya and South Africa. Biology When woged, Jinnamuru Xunte have enormous black compound eyes, grey skin, razor sharp teeth, razor sharp claws, and fly-like hairs in the place of their normal hair. They also have a long, forked, proboscis-like tongue which they use to lick up the tears of their victims. Their brains are 1500 grams (3.31 lbs) heavier than human brains, black in color, and are covered in red worms which may or not be the source of the parasites they produce. Jinnamuru Xunte are capable of moving at incredible speeds, and at times it almost appears they're teleporting. This speed allows Jinnamuru Xunte engage Grimms on a close but not equal level. Jinnamuru Xunte spray a type of parasitic worm into their victims eyes, which renders their victims blind. The worms are covered in hooks and barbs which makes them impossible to remove from their victims eyes. If left untreated the worms will continue to grow until they bore through the victim's eyes. If a Grimm is infected with the parasites, he or she will lose their vision like a normal human, but will retain the ability to detect the presence of a Wesen woged or not. The only cure for the worms is to remove an eye from the Jinnamuru Xunte in question while he is fully woged, which is then mixed in with other unknown ingredients in order to make a cure. One can also slow and even halt the growth of the worms by exposing them to bright light as the worms require darkness to grow. According to the Grimm Diaries, the Jinnamuru Xunte feeds off of tears like an opium addict. Tears are the equivalent to an addictive drug for this Wesen. Further more, Jinnamuru Xunte will experience withdraw effects in the form of severe headaches if they don't feed regularly. In , a Jinnamuru Xunte known as Andre targeted young women in grief counseling groups for their tears. He would make sure to be invited to their homes for coffee, spray his parasitic worms over their eyes and then feed off of their tears. He had four potential victims, two of which were successful. He was later taken down by Nick, had his eye scooped out by Monroe to cure Nick's blindness, and was stabbed and killed by Casey (his victim's sister). Excerpt from Grimm Diaries "When I removed his brain from his severed head, I discovered it was swollen, blackish, and covered with vile red worms. The Jinnamuru Xunte will often revisit his victims targeting their family members whose tears are readily accessible." "Departed London April 16, 1905; arrived in Kenya May 20th, my third trip to the interior where I encountered one of the most fiendish Wesen known on the continent. It took me 14 days but I finally captured the beast who has been terrorizing the villagers. He blinds the innocent feeding off their tears like an opium addict. The tribesman call him Jinnamuru Xunte, which roughly translates to tear-stealing evil spirit, which I find ironic since until recently he was the local parish priest." Xaliyaa Fingoo Xaliyaa Fingoo, the affliction caused by the Jinnamuru Xunte's spray, includes the following symptoms: *Swollen eyes *Burning, stinging, and tingling *Red, barbed worms which grow into the tissue of the eye causing immediate blindness. Xaliyaa Fingoo Cure The only known cure for the Xaliyaa Fingoo infection requires concocting a vaccine using the antibodies found exclusively in the infected Jinnamuru Xunte eye. Images 215-fly.png 215-promo trailer.png 215-eating tears.png 215-Nick getting blinded by fly.png 215-fly wesen.png Andre Morphed.jpg 215-Jinnamuru Xunte diary.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte diary2.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte brain diary.png Parasitic worms 215-Small worms.png|The small worms from the spray 215-Big worms.png|The worms growing See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Xaliyaa Fingoo info